Cats Don't Dance 2: I Meow Do!
by heroes1202
Summary: Sequel to the film, Danny has proposed to Sawyer and they plan to have their wedding in Danny's charming hometown Kokomo. But in the shadows of the studio, the evil Darla has reunited with Max and they begin their plan of revenge against the lovebird cats
1. Part 1: A Cat's Proposal

**__****__****_Cats Don't Dance 2: I Meow Do!_**  


**_~ Part 1: A Cat's Proposal ~_**

Welcome to the bright and sunny set of Mammoth Studios, one of the biggest names in theatre productions and other theatrical performances since the fall of its thought to be "perfect" star, Darla Dimple. Now living the lives they dreamed of since coming to Hollywood, cat actor Danny and his other animal friends have become the newest stars among Mammoth Studios' celebrities. Today, we find Danny and friends on set for another picture as Danny and Pudge, a small chubby penguin, watch Wooly perform his "mascot" duty.

"All right! Quiet on the set! We'll be rolling soon!" the director called. Danny nervously chuckled as Wooly struggled to push his head through the cut out hole.

"Uhh...Wooly? You know you're a star, right? You don't have to degrate yourself anymore." Danny said. Wooly chuckled, stopping for a moment to glance at his friends.

"No Danny. It's quite all right. I've actually gotten used to this. Call it nostalgia that I find myself doing this still. But...d...deh! Did they shrink the hole on this thing or something?" Wooly said, trying again to push his face through the cut out. Sensing trouble, Danny and Pudge quickly rushed over.

"H-Hold on Wooly. Here. Let us help ya there." Danny said. Danny held the cut out as Pudge tried to help push Wooly through from behind. They had Wooly halfway through, his trunk popping through, as Sawyer passed by with Tillie, Francis and Cranston. She stopped on sight of Danny and the others.

"Uhh...Danny? What'cha guys doing?" Sawyer asked. Danny and Pudge quickly froze up as Wooly dropped to the ground, popping his head through on impact. He looked at the prop around his neck and sighed.

"Oh drat. Maybe...Maybe I HAVE gotten out of shape in my recent years." Wooly said. He soon heard sounds of a muffled Pudge, looking down to see he accidentally sat on the penguin. He struggled to pull himself free, his body popping out before his head.

"M-Man Wooly! I was only trying to help! You didn't have to sit on me!" Pudge groaned.

"Oh. T-Terribly sorry little fella! I forgot you were back there. But...I...I think I need a tad of help with...ehh...can you get the prop manager?" Wooly asked, referring to the cut out around his head. As Pudge nodded, Danny scooted over towards Sawyer and leaned against her side.

"Hey there yourself Sawyer. We were just...uhhh...trying to help Wooly? He calls it nostalgic, I call it humiliating. But...heh heh. What can ya do?" Danny asked. Sawyer chuckled slightly.

"Well, he has been doing it longer than his new job. So I can understand if he feels routine to do it." Sawyer said. Danny soon had his arm around Sawyer, asking what she felt like doing after filming today. As they walked off, Tillie watched with a giggle with Cranston.

"Oh! Just look at the two of them! I can't wait for the day when they tie the kitty kat knot!" Tillie giggled. Cranston huffed, crossing his arms.

"I've been wondering when that little whipper snapper is gonna just ask her. They haven't been the same since Darla left. But...who knows? Maybe he'll finally pop her the question today. He DID have some kind of "look" in his eyes." Cranston said. Tillie sighed.

"Well, let's hope you're right Cranston. It just makes me so antsy seeing the two of them not together like they ought to be. They have...such a "magic flare" when they're on set together. Don't you think so?" Tillie asked, to which Cranston nodded. We soon find Danny and Sawyer on the set of another of their productions, dressed each in brown, 40's styled jackets complete with fedora hats. The director, Flanagan, looked around the set from his seat as their friends watch from the side.

"All right! Is everyone ready?" Flanagan shouted "Lets get this show on the road! LIGHTS!" The lights above flashed on as Danny and Sawyer took their place on set, styled after a late night street corner.

"Camera? Action!" Flanagan shouted. As romantic music played, Danny brought Sawyer in close and looked deeply into her eyes, causing her to blush.

"Darling? I've...I've got something to say to you. Your eyes...they're like beautiful pools of light. Your lips...ahh, they shine as bright as a ruby..." Danny said in a sly tone. Sawyer chuckled and looked away, slightly blushing more as she sunk into his arms.

"Uhhh...Danny? You DO know we're just acting, right?" Sawyer whispered. Danny grinned, bringing her close to her with arms hugging her firmly. He then slowly reached into his jacket, surprising the director a bit as that was not in the script. Danny pulled out a small little box.

"Heh? What is he...?" Pudge whispered. Toolie started to lightly squeal before covering her mouth as Danny stepped away from Sawyer to open the little box, showing a small ring inside.

"Huh? Wh-Whuh?" Sawyer asked. She began turning bright red as Danny slipped the ring on her paw. He then kneeled down with hands still on hers.

"Sawyer? For too long, I've been entranced by your beauty every day of work. Just the sight of you makes my kitten heart purr. So...will you be mine? Will you make this cat's dream come true?" Danny asked. Sawyer gasped, almost wanting to faint as she looked on at Danny.

"D-Danny..." Sawyer stuttered. She looked at the ring on her paw and started to shed a few tears. She pulled Danny up onto his feet and pulled him in close, hugging him back.

"Y-Yes! I will!" Sawyer laughed. Danny smiled brightly as, off stage, their friends erupted in loud applause. Tillie let out loud whistles as Danny and Sawyer looked at each other with smiles and hugged one another tightly.

"You sly dog..." Sawyer whispered.

**_~ CATS DON'T DANCE ~  
_**

News of Danny's proposal to Sawyer stretched fast across the studio grounds and leaked out to the general public slowly as well. Everyone was very excited for the two lovebird cats. However, one pair of ears did not enjoy the news as much as everyone else. In a dirty alley of the studios, dressed in rags and wheeling around a small trash basket filled with cleaning brooms and other tools, was the "fallen child star" Darla Dimple.

"D'oh! I HATE them...I HATE them...I HATE THEM!" Darla growled, tearing a newspaper with an article of Danny and Sawyer's rise to fame to shreds. Afterwards, she started breathing heavy, showing signs of insanity since she lost her fame.

"I never liked animals! I never did! And look what they did to me! Now THEY are living the life I was BORN for! And after all I've done for this company, look how easy they abandoned me!" Darla growled. She looked over from the alley and saw Danny and Sawyer laughing together with L.B. Mammoth.

"I should be the one laughing it up with the boss, not those flea bitten rats." she said. Nearby, she heard an order to take care of the trash. She sighed and started wheeling her cart off. Out on the sidewalk streets, she started to drag trash cans up front to be picked up. Sometimes the trash can would fall over and she had to stop to pick it up. After finishing the job, Darla walked back to her can and reached in, pulling out a picture of her with her giant butler Max, lightly tickling his chin from his shoulder.

"Oh Max. If only you were back, I'd make everyone pay for dumping me like yesterday's news." Darla said passionately. She heavily sighed before leaning up against something she thought to be a wall. There was a tap at her shoulders.

"Ehh! Don't bug me! I'm not in the mood." Darla groaned. She felt the same tap again, turning around this time.

"Look! Buddy! Like I said...I'm not in the...!" Darla exclaimed. But she saw, upon turning around, the one tapping her was a gigantic man wearing a partially torn and heavily dirty butler's outfit, showing the face of a large lumbering ogre.

"Hello Miss Dimple." he spoke dully. Darla gasped, recognizing the giant as her lost butler Max.

"M-M-M-Max! It IS you! Oh! My Maxie poo! How I've missed you!" Darla screamed, hugging her giant leg tightly. Max's hand came down and gently picked her up, bringing the tiny girl onto her shoulder.

"Oh heavens! Just look at your suit! Its all dirty! How far did you come for me?" Darla asked. Max paused for a moment to think, recalling the Darla Dimple balloon crashing down over Paris and he had been marching back towards Mammoth Studios since then, only taking food and rest breaks. The giant looked at Darla's raggy clothes.

"Oh. These, yes. Max, those meanies at the studios decided to end my career so suddenly after you left! And who is it thanks to? Those...Those...Those MANGY, FILTHY ANIMALS." she hissed. Max thought back to Danny, last seeing him atop the Chinese Theatre before the balloon was sent flying with him gripped to it. He growled quietly.

"Kitty..." he muttered. Darla nodded, glad to see Max had not forgotten who had a hand in bringing them both down. She lightly cackled as she seated on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd never have my chance to get back at the lying little rats who sent my life spiraling down the toilet! But Max! Now that you are back at my side, I just KNOW we'll finally get our chance to remind Mammoth Studios and those animals who the REAL star of this studio is and where they all belong!" Darla laughed. As the little devil continued to laugh, Max decided to start walking off, giving heavy stomps as he walked through the city streets, disrupting traffic everyway he went.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Part 2: The Road Trip Home

**__****__****__****_Cats Don't Dance 2: I Meow Do!_**

**_~ Part 2: The Road Trip Home ~_**

A week later, news was buzzing all over California from Hollywood about Danny and Sawyer's wedding plans. During that time, Danny and Sawyer both agreed that they wanted a more "quiet and serene" location for their wedding other than the bustling sounds of Hollywood. So they decided on Danny's hometown of Kokomo, Indiana. We now join the two cats together outside the sound stages within Mammoth Studios.

"Just picture it Sawyer. We'll be walking down the aisle together, holding paws together as the music plays." Danny said, imitating the sound of the organ playing "Here Comes the Bride". Sawyer gave a light chuckle as Danny took her hands.

"And you'll be dressed in a beautiful white gown from head to toe. Imagine how proud your family will be to see you in such beauty." Danny said. Sawyer started to blush, looking away slightly.

"Aren't you the little optimist Danny? It almost sounds like you have the entire thing planned out." Sawyer said. Danny chuckled, pulling out a small piece of paper from inside his shirt and handed it to Sawyer. It had all of the things Danny wanted to go perfect at the wedding written in his handwriting.

"Ah. You did." Sawyer said slyly. Danny also pointed out that he called ahead to all his old friends back in Kokomo and asked for their help with setting up for the wedding as well. He then brought Sawyer close.

"And...at the end...you'll be up there on stage at the town auditorium, singing for everyone in Kokomo to hear." Danny said. Sawyer chuckled.

"Uhhh...excuse me? Who said I was gonna perform at my own wedding?" Sawyer asked. Danny looked to her, asking why she wouldn't want to, adding that he told everyone back home that her singing had to be heard to be believed. Sawyer lightly blushed.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the offer. I'll consider it." Sawyer said "And uhh...how about afterwards? How many "kittens" you planning on?" Danny was about to answer, but froze once he fully understood Sawyer's question, turning bright red and tugging at his shirt collar in embarrassment. Sawyer chuckled, nudging his side.

"Just kidding tiger. You'll know that when you're...ready." Sawyer teased with a wink. Danny nervously chuckled, betting she brought that up to pick on him. To that, Sawyer gave a light chuckle.

"Maybe..." Sawyer said. As Danny began to wonder what Sawyer was getting at, he heard a buzzer sound around his wrist, looking down at a wrist watch on his arm.

"Oop! Gotta go meet Pudge and see how our travel arrangements are coming! See ya around Sawyer!" Danny shouted, quickly rushing off with tail perked up. Sawyer smiled and waved Danny goodbye.

**_~ CATS DON'T DANCE ~_**

Meanwhile, at a little quaint garage not too far from the studios, Pudge was seen sprucing up a large blue bus with help from Cranston and Woolie. The penguin himself was under the hood as Woolie was close by, Cranston huffing in the corner of the garage.

"All righty. Now...where does this baby go?" Pudge mumbled, looking around the engine of the bus. Cranston groaned.

"Little kids shouldn't be fooling around with mechanical doohickeys. Especially inside the engine of a bus. Here! Let ME!" Cranston shouted, taking Pudge out before leaning over under the hood. He started looking around on the inside as his elbow accidentally knocked into the rod holding up the hood, causing it to come crashing down on top of him. The goat yelled before kicking his legs around frantically.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! Uhh...I say...excuse me! Are you all right?" Woolie asked, picking up the hood. Cranston popped out and started gasping for air.

"That...That crazy thing tried to eat me!" Cranston exclaimed. Danny came popping in from the garage door with a big smile.

"So...how's it going in here guys? Is everything all right?" Danny asked. Cranston huffed, saying the "metal death trap" just tried to eat him. Pudge sighed and explained the hood just came down on him when he wasn't looking.

"Let's just say we'll need a bit more time Danny." Woolie said before Cranston insisted they get a REAL mechanic in here before someone hurt themself.

"Uhh...okay. I'll see what I can do Cranston. You just take care of yourself next time you go peeking around the inside of a engine." Danny said, lightly chuckling at the end. But as the cat went scurrying off on his own, he remained unaware that Darla and Max were seen hiding out nearby, spying on them. Darla cackled quietly, seen back in her pink dress and big red bow.

"Excellent. Once they're on the road, heh heh heh, we can cause the biggest "ACCIDENT" of their tiny animal lives." Darla snickered. Max sneered himself as Darla looked down from atop his bald head.

"Why does it have to look like an accident? Silly Maxie. If we make sure it IS an accident, everyone's gonna blaim me for this. We don't want anyone drawing attention to us." Darla said "That's the only safe way I can get back on top." Max huffed.

"Think of it this way. If we do it this way, you won't have to dirty your hands like you did last time." Darla explained "Besides, with what I have in plan, you'll ENJOY keeping your hands clean." The two slunk away after that as we return later with Danny bringing back a mechanic with him to the sight of their travel bus. He started looking around on the inside as Danny and friends stood back. An hour later, the job was done.

"All right. Ahh. This little baby is all set to go. I'll bill you later. Have fun at your wedding cat." the mechanic said before departing. Danny thanked him for his time before seeing him off with the others. With their travel preparations set, Danny went off to see how everyone else was doing with packing. Cranston walked over to the bus and huffed, giving it an elbow in the grill. The bump caused the horn to go off, spooking the goat clean over.

"Hmph. Smart aleck." he groaned. Through the garage doors, Tillie walked inside with a large suitcase at her side, colored in bright pink. From the way it looked, the suitcase appeared ready to burst.

"Wow Tillie. Sure you packed enough there?" Pudge asked. Tille chuckled, giving a tiny snort.

"Of course. A girl's gotta prepare for everything you know. I've got all kinds of hair care products in case Sawyer has a bad fur day, some extra clothes and reading materials, my camera and other sorts of knick and knacks." Tillie explained. Cranston huffed.

"It looks more like you're moving instead of going on a simle road trip. We aren't even gonna be gone that long woman! No need to pack like this is the last time we're coming here!" Cranston shouted. Tillie huffed.

"Oh you Cranston." Tillie said, bumping her large hips against him. The bump thrusted Cranston head first through the bus, his rear end sticking out as he groaned heavily. Woolie sighed.

"Oh dear. Tillie, you must be careful. We just fixed the bus for travel." Woolie said. Meanwhile, we join Danny just popping in on Sawyer at her home, asking if she was just done packing. Sawyer looked back and grinned.

"Yeah. Almost. I'm just finishing up now." Sawyer said. She started to close her suitcase before strolling into the living room, greeted by Danny at the door.

"You know Danny? Ever since you proposed, I've been just a little...jittery. My heart won't stop beating." Sawyer explained. Hearing those words, Danny walked around Sawyer and stopped behind her, giving a light hug with his arms crossed around her. Sawyer slightly blushed.

"Oh yeah. I can feel it. But...don't worry. I'm sure its just you being nervous. Don't worry about it. All our pals are coming with us. Besides, everything has already been planned ahead. I guarantee nothing will go wrong...not on this important event." Danny said. Sawyer looked down at Danny's hands around her and smiled, putting hers over his.

"Let's hope so." she thought, blushing a tad as she smiled.

**_~ CATS DON'T DANCE ~_**

With everyone packed, the group gathered together outside the garage to board the bus bound for Kokomo.

"Hmph. Its been ages since I last rode in one of these. Really darling, couldn't you have sprung for anything a tad more fancy?" Francis asked. Danny chuckled.

"Sorry Francis. But I wanted this to feel like a real road trip. But don't worry. Woolie said he'd drive." Danny said, leaning against his friend's side. T.W. was amazed by Danny's remark, wondering how an elephant of his size would be able to drive.

"I'll have you know I got my driver's license sometime before I came to the studios, thank you very much. Besides, Danny asked me to personally. I owe it to the little fellow for helping all of us remember our dreams." Woolie said. Cranston and Pudge looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right then. If we're all set, I say we get going." Sawyer said "Kokomo isn't gonna wait for us forever you know. We've got a wedding to do." Danny nodded, skipping over to the door and welcoming everyone aboard. The animals all gathered together on the bus, Woolie being the last to literally "squeeze" in. And once everyone took their seats, the bus was soon out the garage door and on the road to Kokomo. But close behind was Max and Darla, riding quietly on a light blue scooter, driven by the giant Max.

"After them Max! We can't let them escape!" Darla chuckled.

**__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
